


Spike Takes the Hindmost

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles told him to behave, Spike said he'd be good; he wasn't going to lie to the Watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike Takes the Hindmost

Spike Takes the Hindmost 

Wandering into the room Spike paused in the door frame cold bottle of beer half way to his mouth, the sight that met his eyes was much more to his liking, more tempting, more mouth -watering. 

Willow had a drawer pulled open as far as possible, she was bent at the waist rummaging for something and muttering. “If Giles said it’s here then it’s here. It’s Giles, he’s neater than I am.” 

Head cocked to the side Spike watched her with open admiration. She had lovely long, slim legs and the most perfectly shaped arse he’d set eyes on in the longest time. 

“Willow, I have to pop out, will you be alright here on your own?” Giles called from the kitchen.

“I’ll be fine.”

“She’s not on her own; I’m ‘ere.” 

“That’s a great comfort, Spike,’ Giles said with a roll of his eyes. He had to turn sideward to squeeze past Spike who was still taking up the whole doorway. 

Spike took a sip of beer. “Dunno why they say let the devil take the hindmost,” he said his eyes still glued to Willow’s behind. “So far as I’m concerned the devil can bloody well get in line.” 

Willow’s face flamed. 

Giles huffed. “Don’t gawk, Spike and behave yourself.” 

“I’ll be good,” Spike promised sliding his beer onto the counter and giving Giles a salute as he left the apartment.   
Sidling up behind her Spike let his fingers trail over Willow’s hips smiling at the sound of her heart stuttering a beat.

“Spike!” Straightening up as quickly as possible Willow wiggled in the tiny gap he had left between the drawer, her and him. “What… You said that you’d be good!”

He leant in close where he could inhale her scent and feel her warm breath against his cheek. “I will be good, love.” 

Swallowing nervously Willow wet her lips. His body reacted like she'd swept that pink tongue over his naked flesh. Spike clenched his teeth to keep from groaning. He was watching her steadily, a wicked gleam in his eyes which rendered him totally irresistible, and Willow realized she didn't want to resist him. Just for once Willow wished she could just give in and be as bad as he was and revel in the delicious delight of doing what felt good. 

He could sense exactly what she wanted, it was in her eyes, it poured from her very body; unslaked desire. Spike smiled, slow and sinful. 

Brushing her hair aside he pressed a kiss to her throat feeling her breath catch beneath his lips. Her hands grasped his shoulders and their lips met in a kiss that flamed quick and hot and wild. She moaned pressing her body tightly to his as Spike’s arms encircled her waist his hands curling possessively around that perfectly formed behind squeezing firmly, pulling her closer. 

Never mind get in line the devil and anyone else could bloody well sod off, he sure as hell wasn’t sharing. It was Spike and Spike alone who was going to take the hindmost, his fingers flexed over her behind again; he was going to enjoy every single second of it.


End file.
